


it's the little things

by hatonic_soulmates



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatonic_soulmates/pseuds/hatonic_soulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urban Magic Yogs. Super short drabble written for the prompt "gilt-edged". Trott has a gift for Sips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's the little things

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://p2.liveauctioneers.com/970/25256/9263035_1_l.jpg) and [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4387568).

The lighter is exquisite: gold embossed edges surrounding a mosaic of opal that glints blue in the soft light of the television. It had reminded Trott of royalty, of their king’s crown, of the pebbles of blue glass that trailed down Ross’ stomach to beneath the waistband of his jeans, and of the sea. It reminds Sips of muggy Sunday afternoons at church lunches, the stained glass windows and elegant older women fanning themselves with paper fans and smoking ultra-slim cigarettes. 

Sips turns it over in his hands, a bit speechless. He fills the silence by fishing his half empty pack out of his pocket until he can find the words. Trott nods in the direction of the front door and together they head out into the courtyard.

Sips lights up, the glow of the cherry illuminating his face in the dusk.

“Jesus, Trott, it’s beautiful. Where’d you find it?” Sips lets the smoke trail from his mouth and nose as he talks. Trott would never admit it out loud, but he thinks it’s one of the sexiest things he’s ever seen.

Trott shrugs.

“Nicked it from some fancy auction downtown. Charmed it right out from under the auctioneer’s nose. Figured you’d appreciate it more than some rich prick.”

Sips hums in agreement and pulls Trott in for a long, slow kiss, letting the cigarette burn down between his fingers. He takes one last drag before stubbing the butt out on the sole of his shoe and flicking it into the bushes.

“C’mon, help me find a good place to hide this. If Smiffy gets his hands on it he’ll just lose it or break it and you’ll have to punish him.”


End file.
